


Thinking Out Loud

by Sugaandspice



Series: Drugs & Candy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata and Kageyama are 23 now, How Do I Tag, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Post-High School, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: "And we found love right where we are"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeithVanCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeithVanCat/gifts).



> I feel like this is shit, but I tried. 
> 
> Dedicated to NeithVanCat because they're the one who asked me to write it

            Shouyou stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie and trying to get it straightened. His hands were shaking and making it almost impossible for him to make his tie look decent.

            “Let me do that.”

            Kenma stood up and walked in front of Shouyou. He reached out and fixed his tie; loosening it a bit to make sure Shouyou could breathe and wouldn’t pass out in front of everyone.

            “There all better.”

            Shouyou smiled and Sugawara held up the baby pink rose.

            “Net let’s get your boutonniere on.”

            Shouyou nodded and turned around to face the older man.

            “How do you feel?”

            “Nervous, kind of scared.”

            “Why are you scared?”

             “What if he changes his mind?”

            “He won't change his mind.”

            “But what if he does?”

            “He loves you.”

            “Daichi-san loved you too, but you guys still broke up.”

            Suga managed a small smile.

            It was true. He and Daichi hadn't lasted like everyone thought they would. They'd been together since their second year of high school and stayed together until their second year of university. Everyone, both of them included, had thought they were going to last a long time but other things had gotten in the way and messed everything up.

            Asahi and Nishinoya had gotten in a fight over Noya smoking. Noya was sick of feeling like his boyfriend was parenting him and Asahi was sick of Noya going out and always coming back late and smelling like weed. It all got to be too much for them and they ended the relationship.

            Asahi went to talk to Suga and they talked while the gray-haired boy comforted his best friend. One moment Asahi was crying and then the next he was kissing Suga and before either of them could realize what was going on Daichi was walking through the door. There was more yelling and screaming and crying then Daichi walked out and everything got silent.

            Daichi knew Suga used to have feelings for Asahi and that voice in the back of his head always told him that Suga still felt the same; walking in on them kissing only reassured him that the voice was right.

            Suga tried to run after Daichi but he couldn't take it. He was hurt and felt betrayed so they ended their relationship as well. Daichi wasn't going to hold Suga back if he didn't want to be with him anymore.

            Five years later and the once unbreakable third years were no longer friends. Daichi and Suga hadn't spoken in four years, Suga and Asahi in three, and Daichi never even looked at Asahi again after that day.

            “That was different though…” Suga said softly. “That was my fault.”

            “What if I make mistakes though?”

            “You will, but so will he.”

            “And he'll still love me?”

            “He'll still love you.” Suga reassured. “Love doesn’t just go away.”

            _Even five years after you fuck up._

Shouyou smiled.

            “I’m so nervous…” he said softly. “But so excited.”

            “That’s what love does to you.”

            “Are you ready?”

            Shouyou nodded.

            “I think so…” he said softly.

            “Let me go check on everything then.” Kenma said.

            He stepped out of the room and Hinata turned to look at Suga.

            “Sugawara-senpai, how do you know if someone is the one?”

            “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

            “But what if—”

            “No more what ifs. the two of you are perfect for each other.”

            Shouyou hadn’t been asking for himself, but dropped it anyways. It was his wedding day and he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything stand in the way of his happiness. Today he was marrying the love of his life and he was sure he had never been happier than he was at this moment.

            He was nervous and scared, but for once in his life his nerves didn’t make him want to throw up his breakfast. He just wanted to walk into the church’s sanctuary and take his fiancé’s hand and get married. He was sure he had never wanted anything more than he wanted this; even going to Nationals in high school didn’t compare to how he felt in the current moment.

            There was a knock on the door and Shouyou looked up to see Kenma poking his head back into the room. He had on a black tuxedo with a pink bowtie and his hair was pulled back in a short braid curtesy of Kuroo.

            “Are you ready, Shouyou?”

            Shouyou took a deep breath and nodded.

            “We’re ready then.”

            Suga stood up and gave Shouyou a small hug.

            “I’m going to go take my seat then. I’ll see you in a minute.”

            Shouyou nodded and Suga slipped out of the room and walked into the sanctuary to sit down. Kenma looked behind him and then back at Shouyou.

            “Let’s go.”

            Shouyou nodded and started to walk out of the room, following behind Kenma. Kenma took Kuroo’s arm and they walked inside the sanctuary. They took their spots of both sides of the platform and then Natsu walked in, throwing flower petals onto the floor.

            She was seventeen now and Shouyou knew it was a bit weird for someone so older to be the flower girl at a wedding, but she was his sister and he loved her so he wanted to her to do it over anyone else. She had happily agreed and even helped her brother to plan his wedding.

            The wedding march started and Shouyou started to make his way into the sanctuary and up towards the platform where Tobio stood waiting for him. his heart was beating heavily in his chest and he was almost scared it was going to jump out of his throat.

            He got to the front and glanced at everyone in the audience. His mother and Natsu were both sitting in the front row on the left and Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama were sitting in the front row on the right. All of their friends and old teammates were scattered around the room; Daichi and Sugawara were sitting as far apart as they could and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting so close they were almost sitting on top of each other.

            Shouyou was happy. He had never seen all the people he loved and cared about in one room before and he liked that they were all here to celebrate his marriage to Tobio. He was barely paying attention whenever the service started; he was too busy staring at Tobio, his bright blue eyes shining more than Shouyou had ever seen them shine before.

            “Shou,” Tobio whispered. “Your vows.”

            “Oh, right. Oops.”

            Everyone laughed and Shouyou looked back at the pastor for him to repeat what he said. The pastor started again, Shouyou repeating after him and then sliding the gold band onto Tobio's finger. The pastor spoke again, this time Tobio repeated after him and slid the matching gold band onto Shouyou’s finger.

            Shouyou let out a small squeal and Tobio smiled.

            “You’re too cute.” He whispered.

            “You may now kiss the groom!”

            Tobio pulled Shouyou closer and pressed their lips together. He kept them pressed there for a moment and then pulled away, flashing his husband a smile.

            “Now for the first time, I give you Tobio and Shouyou Kageyama!”

            Everyone started clapping and the music started again. Shouyou took Tobio’s arm and the two walked out of the sanctuary, Kenma and Kuroo following behind them and then the pastor and then everyone else. They walked towards the reception hall, Shouyou holding on tightly to Tobio’s hand.

            “I love you.”

            “I love _you_.”

            Shouyou smiled, tugging Tobio over to their seat and sitting down. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the dark haired boy’s and grinned.

            “I love you.”

            “You just said that.”

            “It’s still true.”

            Tobio smiled.

            “I love you too.”

            He kissed Shouyou again and stood up, pulling him with him as he went to go speak to some of their guests. They walked around, exchanging pleasantries with other people until the food once done. They sat back down and ate, flicking a few peas at each other just as they had done when they were in high school.

            After dinner they cut the cake. Shouyou stuck his finger in the icing and wiped it on Tobio’s nose, bursting into a fit of giggles at the face his husband made. Tobio retaliated by shoving a piece of cake into Shouyou’s face. He screeched and then laughed, cleaning it off before cutting them both a piece and going back to sit down.

            Once Shouyou finished his cake he kissed Tobio's cheek and got up to go talk to Daichi. He walked over to where the upperclassman was standing.

            “Ah, congratulations Hinata.” he paused. “Um…”

            Shouyou laughed.

            “Thank you, Daichi-san.” He said. “How are you?”

            Daichi shrugged.

            “You?”

            “Good.”

            The deejay stopped the music and announced that the grooms would be starting their first dance. Shouyou excused himself and walked to the floor, Tobio joining him. He wrapped his arms around Tobio’s neck as the music started playing and the slowly started to sway to the song.

            _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

Tobio squeezed Shouyou gently and he smiled.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am._

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are._

            Daichi was standing against the wall watching Kageyama and Hinata dance.

            “We did a good job, didn't we?”

            The voice made Daichi’s body tense and his blood run cold. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He knew he would be there, but he hadn’t planned on speaking to him.

            “We didn't actually raise them, Sugawara.”

            “But we helped.”

            “Not really.”

            Suga sighed.

            “Can’t we talk?”

            “I have nothing to talk to you about.”

            “Really?”

            “Suga, you were my everything. I love you so damn much and then you went and betrayed my trust.”

            “He kissed me.”

            “I don’t care who kissed who,” Daichi said. “It still happened and I still ended up hurt because of it.”

            Suga sighed softly.

            “Will you at least forgive me?”

            Daichi turned around, looking at Suga for the first time in over four years.

            “I forgave you five years ago.” Daichi said.

            “So then why can’t we try again? Why can’t we even be friends?”

            Daichi sighed softly.

            “Just because I forgave you, doesn’t mean I can let you back into my life. Forgiving you doesn’t change what you did and it doesn’t change the face that you still broke my heart.”

            Suga looked down at his feet.

            “Dai, I’m sorry…”

            “So am I, Koushi, so am I.”

            Daichi walked off, leaving Suga staring after him.

            _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

            He didn’t blame Daichi for not wanting to give him another chance, but it hurt seeing the person he loved disregard him like he was nothing and walk away so easily. He looked back at Shouyou and Tobio. He never thought he would envy their love and how close they had become over the years.

            “It’s funny, you know.” Shouyou began. “Because when we met I hated you.”

            “I hated you more.”

            “And now I love you.”

            “And I love you more.”

            Shouyou rolled his eyes, leaning into Tobio and sighing happily.

“We found love right where we were.”

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are._

Tobio laughed softly.

            “Yeah,” he said. “We sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Blame my best friend for the DaiSuga angst cause he kinda ships Suga and Asahi and we talk about it sometimes and it was stuck in my head today.


End file.
